


In Your Arms

by rockwell_psycho



Category: Moon (2009)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 13:09:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17407511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockwell_psycho/pseuds/rockwell_psycho
Summary: Fluffy / slightly angsty plotless drabble; no warnings, just a very slight allusion to sex.Technically a small sequel to “Promise”, but if you prefer to think that the ending was unhappy - don’t read that :DI’m not feeling well and I’m in a weepy and cuddly mood, please don’t judge me 0=)





	In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Art by https://www.instagram.com/silvusha/

You used to hate these narrow beds at Sarang Lunar Base. Well, they were okay until you slept alone, but… What happened between you and Sam Bell That one night turned everything upside down. You were into each other and you knew you didn’t have much time. Spending it in different beds would have been the most stupid thing ever.

So you slept together. Every night you were clinging to each other, Sam holding you so tight it seemed he was afraid that you’d disappear while he was asleep. Such hugs were a bit suffocating at first - you always preferred more space. 

But very soon you realized it wasn’t just because of narrow beds. It was important for Sam. Probably he’d been alone for too long and was starving for closeness - physical and emotional - he just needed to  _feel_  you next to him. So you never bothered him, even when he squeezed you too tightly in his sleep. Surprisingly, soon you started to find a certain comfort in sleeping like this. You got used to it to the point that it became almost painful to sleep alone when you were back home.

You were thinking of him during your sleepless nights before falling into broken slumbers only a couple of hours before your alarm clock started ringing. When the story of clones revealed it got even worse. You forced yourself not to think that  _your_ Sam might be dead, even after nightmares where you held his breathless body in your arms, and for some reason you succeeded in it. But you couldn’t help thinking how lonely and broken he must feel right now.

You knew he needed you.

As much as you needed him.

***

When you saw him again, on the stairs of an old movie theatre, you thought for a second that you were about to faint. Your heart never beat that fast, pounding so hard your chest almost hurt. The first few seconds you were just staring at each other, unable to speak, both trying to realize it’s not a dream or a hallucination… And then you rushed into his arms.

He captured you in his embrace immediately, holding you tightly with a deep sigh of relief and a soft whisper “God I missed you…”

\- I missed you too! - You replied unable to hold back either your tears or your smile. You couldn’t take your eyes of his face you traced with your fingertips. All the lines and curves of it, you remembered them so well. He was the same. Well, maybe just a tiny bit skinnier, and his hair a bit longer, but the same light stubble on his cheeks, same warm smile, same soft green eyes nobody else had. It was your one and only Sam you missed so much. He was here.

\- Let’s go home, - you whispered, taking him by the hand. He entangled his fingers with yours and didn’t release his grip even for a single moment until you reached your place.

***

Then there was nothing else but you and him. His lips on yours and his breath against your ear. His arms wrapping around you. His heart beating fast inside his ribcage as you pressed your hand to his chest. Warm. Alive. Unique. Not just the desire of intimacy, but something more. Something so strong you didn’t know you were capable of before. Something so real, yet something absolutely unbelievable.

You went to the kitchen for a glass of water, and as you came back, he was here, lying in your bed, and apparently it wasn’t a dream. You lied next to him staring at the ceiling in silence before turning to look at him.

\- I can’t believe you’re here, - you said out loud finally, reaching out to touch his cheek. He took your hand in his to kiss your palm. - This year was a living hell without you. First - just not being able to see you every day, then all this scandal… The story about the clones… Seeing some other Sam on TV and not being able to know if you’re even alive… I’m so glad it’s over.

\- How did you know it wasn’t me?

\- I don’t know. Just knew that from the start. Like I knew exactly it was you when I saw you today…

He smiled softly, squeezing your hand tighter.

\- Wish I could find you earlier, y/n, - his voice was quiet and a bit bitter. - But… I was in a terrible state… of body and mind, to be honest. I thought… I might be dying. The clones only live for three years on Sarang, you know… But here I had some treatment in the lab. The technologies went further since… The first clone was invented.

Sam sighed and you felt your heart shrinking.

\- Something else is bothering you? - You asked, stroking his cheek with your fingertips.

\- This whole clone thing… Are you okay with it? I mean… Do you realize who I am?..

\- I don’t care. I know you. I love you, - you replied firmly.

\- I felt so lost when I discovered… - He whispered. – Been questioning everything. What is real and what is illusion. I didn’t know any more. I… Wasn’t even sure if I could consider myself a real person, since I’m nothing but someone else’s reflection.

\- Sam…

\- Then I thought about you and the weeks we’ve spent together. That I knew for sure was real and happened to  _me_.  _My_  memories and _my_ feelings. I held onto this and I guess it helped me not to lose my mind. And I knew I had to find you as soon as I recovered. Because I love you, y/n - that was something I never questioned.

He looked at you again and frowned.

\- Y/n… Are you crying?

\- Of course I am, - you sniffed, chuckling nervously. - I’m so sorry you had to go through this… You didn’t deserve it…

\- Hey, hey… - Sam hushed softly and soothingly. - Come here.

He pulled you closer into his arms, kissed your forehead and nuzzled against your hair. After a couple of moments he looked in your eyes again, wiping your tears gently with his fingers.

\- I’m here now. We’re here. We’re good, right?

\- Right, - you smiled through the tears. - Sam, do you remember those beds at the base?

\- Oh yeah, - he laughed softly. - Your bed is much more comfortable though… much more space for both of us, huh?

\- I don’t want this space, - you replied honestly. - I would just… spend my entire life like this in your arms, Sam.

You felt him smiling against your hair as he held you closer, as close as possible.

\- I love the idea of that.


End file.
